pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уинтерсон, Джанет
| Род деятельности = Прозаик | Годы активности = 1985— | Направление = реализм, магический реализм | Жанр = Сексуальная/гендерная идентичность | Дебют = «Кроме апельсинов существуют и другие фрукты» | Премии = | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INPROZ/WINTERSON/ | Сайт = jeanettewinterson.com }} Джа́нет Уи́нтерсон ( ; род. 1959) — английская писательница. Биография Родилась в Манчестере, была удочерена семьей пятидесятников, которые жили в Акрингтоне, Ланкашир. Приёмные родители надеялись, что она станет христианским миссионером, и подростком она ходила по домам с проповедями. В 16 лет она заявила родителям, что является лесбиянкой, и ушла из дома. Во время подготовки к выпускным экзаменам за курс средней школы работала по вечерам и в выходные дни. В течение года перед поступлением в университет работала в психиатрической лечебнице, чтобы заработать на учёбу. Поступив в Оксфордский университет, изучала английский язык и литературу в колледже Св. Екатерины. После того, как она переехала жить в Лондон, её первая автобиографическая повесть «Кроме апельсинов есть и другие фрукты» («Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit») была опубликована, когда автору было 26 лет. Повесть была награждена Премией Уайтбреда за лучшую первую книгу в 1985 году, телепостановка по сценарию Винтерсон была награждена премией британского телевидения (БАФТА) за лучшую телепостановку в жанре драмы. В 1987 году её роман «Страсть» (The Passion), действие которого происходит в наполеоновской Европе, был награждён ещё одной британской литературной премией, премией Джона Ллевелин-Риза. В то время как первая повесть Джанет Винтерсон написана в жанре реализма, её более поздние работы относятся к жанру магического реализма и исследуют границы физического и реального мира, сексуальную самоидентификацию полов. Книги Винтерсон награждены несколькими литературными премиями. Награждена орденом Британской Империи за заслуги в литературной деятельности в 2006 году. Её подругой на протяжении 12-ти лет, до 2000 года, была Пегги Рейнольдс ( ), учёная и радиоведущая Би-би-сиBBC Radio 4 Presenter Peggy Reynolds. Другой предыдущей подругой была Пэт Кавана, её литературный агент. Библиография * Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit (1985) * Boating for Beginners (1985) * Fit For The Future (1986) * The Passion (1987) * Sexing the Cherry (1989) * Oranges Are Not The Only Fruit: the script (1990) * Written on the Body (1992) (в русском переводе «Письмена на теле») * Art & Lies: A Piece for Three Voices and a Bawd (1994) * Great Moments in Aviation: the script (1995) * Art Objects (1995) * Gut Symmetries (1997) * The World and Other Places (1998) * The Powerbook (2000) * The King of Capri (2003) * Lighthousekeeping (2004) * Weight (2005) * Tanglewreck (2006) * The Stone Gods (2007) Публикации на русском языке * Рассказы// Иностранная литература, 2001, № 11 * Письмена на теле * Тайнопись плоти. М.: Эксмо, 2002 ISBN 5-699-01284-2 * Страсть. М.: Эксмо, 2002 ISBN 5-699-01876-X * Пьеса для трех голосов и сводни. М.: Эксмо, 2003 ISBN 5-699-03822-1 * Бремя. Миф об Атласе и Геракле. М.: Открытый мир, 2005 ISBN 5-9743-0012-2 * Хозяйство света. М.: Эксмо, 2006 ISBN 5-699-18658-1 Примечания Ссылки * Jeanette Winterson’s web site * Jeanette Winterson author page by Guardian Unlimited * Категория:Джанет Уинтерсон Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Офицеры ордена Британской империи Категория:Феминистки Категория:Женщины Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся в Манчестере de:Jeanette Winterson en:Jeanette Winterson es:Jeanette Winterson fi:Jeanette Winterson fr:Jeanette Winterson it:Jeanette Winterson ja:ジャネット・ウィンターソン nl:Jeanette Winterson pl:Jeanette Winterson pt:Jeanette Winterson sh:Jeanette Winterson sv:Jeanette Winterson tr:Jeanette Winterson